Richard Asquith
"Rabe under section 69 of the emergency protocols: it is my duty to relieve you from constipation... no wait I meant command!"-Asquith threatening to remove Rabe Maniels from command shortly before he is murdered. Richard Asquith was police commissioner of London at the time of Rabe Maniels' first attempt to destroy the world. He was killed by Alan Johnson shortly after realising Rabe's true colours. Biography Asquith joined the LPD at an unknown point in time, and slowly climbed up the ranks to become police commissioner of the entire London police force. Asqutih was an honest cop in his life time, and was unware that his assistant commissioner Rabe Maniels was corrupt, and running his own small gang of criminals. In 2008, Asquith sent a SWAT team to retrive a DVD from Playhouse Disney Headquarters. Role In Homeless SpongeBob Part II The Lost Episode Busters make their way over to the police station where they speak with Asquith. They tell him about Rabe and his gang, and how they've been trying to kill them. Asquith believes their story, and asks for his secretary to send Rabe and his friends in. Asquith tells the Lost Episode Busters to wait outside his office, but instead they hid inside a small closet on the far side of the room. Asquith has a right go at Rabe and his friends demanding to know what they're up to. Rabe and his pals Wilfred Mott and Johnny Cornwall begin farting violently, and making jokes causing Asquith to realise that the Lost Episode Busters were right. He also believes that Rabe and his friends were responisble for the disappearance of Rodger Lampton (which is later proven true in The Clubhouse Doomsday Project.) Asquith threatens to remove Rabe from command under the emergency protocols. Rabe distracts Asquith by doing a funky dance as Alan Johnson throws a wire around Asquith's neck. Johnson strangles Asquith to death, and dumps his body in the swamp lands making the death out to be a suicide attempt. With Asquith dead, Rabe was granted complete control of the police force. Aftermath After Rabe's defeat at the hands of the Lost Episode Busters, Asquith was replaced in his role as commissioner by Sam while Max became the new assistant commissioner. Sevearl months after Asquith's death, his identical twin brother General Asquith also got involved in Rabe Maniels' plans. He threatend to remove Rabe from command as well acting under the emergency protocols. Rabe had him killed by Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passameer Day Slitheen in order for them to take over the British Millatary. Personality Asquith was far more blunt, direct, and honest than his assistant commissioner Rabe Maniels. He was a man of very little humour, and found Rabe and his friends' constant farting rather disgusting. He was an honest cop unlike Rabe, and had never taken a police bribe in his entire life. Trivia *It is unknown exactly when Asquith became commissioner, but it is known that he was in the position by 2008. *His assumtion that Rabe and his friends kidnapped Rodger Lampton is later proven to be true in "The Clubhouse Doomsday Project." *His first name being Richard was also revealed in "The Clubhouse Doomday Project." *He has an indentical twin brother whose first name has not been revealed, and characters only refer to him as General Asquith. *He bares a striking resemblence to Reupert Wonga. Gallery 2008 2008.jpg|Asquith in 2008 Generally Asquithy.jpg|Asquith in 2019 a casual night in mocktree.jpg|Asquith shortly before he is killed by Johnson Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:Cops Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Well equipped albatross Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Brother of a Redeemed Villain